


Pillow Talk

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Pillow Talk

  


  
Everything was going so well, of course she had to ruin it. Aris shifted his weight above her, murmuring endearments, and then it happened: taking a deep breath, Jennifer blurted out the Ilempiri sentence she'd been rehearsing for the past week. And Aris immediately stopped what he was doing.

_Oh, God_. She hid her face in his shoulder.

"Ah, Jenny?" Aris finally queried, still frozen in mid-motion.

"…yes?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"The…the dictionary?" she said timidly.

"Um." Aris cleared his throat. "Translating separate words to make a sentence doesn't always…"

"Oh, God. What did I…?"

"I'll….I'll tell you later."

  



End file.
